A New Light A PostBreaking Dawn Love Story
by Mrs.Cullen528
Summary: Renesmee is almost fully grown and things are changeing...her life begins to take a huge turn when she hits the age of 5 physically 17 . Follow Nessie as she deals with: School,Teenagedom,and new feelings. *I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS BELONGING TO SM*


I was in a meadow… deeply rooted in a forest. I was surrounded by a sea of towering green trees. I look around in the meadow full of light pink and lavender flowers dispersed among a sea of tall pale green grass. I was completely and totally alone… but wait what is that I hear… behind me I hear a rustling of bare foot prints walking through the maze of trees. "Who's there?" I scream out as my heart starts to race faster and I start backing away slowly.

When I see the figure come into full light I let out a huge sigh of relief it was just Jake… my best friend for the whole 6 yrs of my life. But there was something different about they way I saw him. It was almost as if….. I… loved ….him…. nahh that couldn't be true Jake was just my best friend but… still something was….. different.

I was awakened by several loud thuds on my door and Aunt Alice yelling "RENESMEE YOU BETTER GET UP THIS INSTANT!" I looked over at the deep purple alarm clock on my bedside table and saw that it was only 7:00am….. This was WAYYY too early for anyone to possibly be awake. Even a half vampire.

"Go Away!" I yelled back at my overly perky Aunt when her incessant pounding on my bedroom door continued.

"Renesmee you have got to wake up! Do you even know what today is?" Aunt Alice said as she barged into my room opening all of my pink curtains on my floor length French doors to my balcony letting in a stream of sunlight right into my eyes.

"ummm…." I tried to rake through a calendar of the month of august in my head but all I could come up with was that today was a Tuesday. "Tuesday?" I asked while sitting up.

"all you could think of was today is a Tuesday? Renesmee Carlie Cullen it happens to be 5 yrs to date that you came into this world" She said with a huge grin on her face as she sat on the bed next to me and took the sheets from on top of me.

I shot up like I was electrocuted "omg! Its my birthday!" although I was technically only five years old I had the physical look of about a 17 yr old and the mental body of way older than that. Today was probably gunna be my last aging birthday. Next time I have a birthday I'm gunna be fully grown. I quickly got out of bed and slipped on my pale blue fuzzy robe and my matching slippers as I half ran to my closet to figure out what I was gunna wear today then I realized something… "Wait a minute… Alice why are you waking me up so early?"

She looked guilty beyond belief. "Well… I was… excited about your birthday…"

"well since I obviously wont be able to go back to sleep I might as well get dressed" so I headed back over towards my closet and opened the thick oak doors to my grand "dressing room" I flipped the light switch and everything came to life. The walls were lined with racks and racks of clothing and the walls were painted a shimmering rose gold fit for a princess. In the center of the gigantic room was a plush white round ottoman and a golden side table. Lights lined the room setting everything aglow. "Alice…?" I half questioned when I realized I had no idea whatsoever about what I should wear.

With a quick sigh Alice came into the gilded room and quickly took two hangers down and laid them across the couch. The top was a pale orange silk halter top and the pants were a medium washed skinny pair of pedal pushers. I quickly dressed then turned towards my shoe wall (yes a whole wall lined with shelves of shoes). Again I turned back to Alice with a pleading look on my face and with a sigh she quickly took down a pair of golden peep toe 5 inch stilettos.

After I finished accessorizing my out fit Aunt Rose came in and brushed my hair into a cute low side ponytail with a gold embellished scrunchy to accent the shoes. Then she quickly applied my makeup highlighting my eyes with the perfect golden shimmer to brighten up my face and a peach colored lip-gloss with golden specks that sparkled in the light.

Once I was ready it was about nine o'clock. I decided to go downstairs and eat some breakfast. Once down there I saw my whole family in the kitchen and they sang me happy birthday while Grandma Esme presented me with my favorite breakfast ever. Chocolate chip pancakes drowned in syrup. As I took my seat over at the barstool my dad came over and hugged me from behind setting a silver wrapped package on the counter next to my food.

"I'll open later with the rest of them" I told my father as he waited for me to open it.

After he growled when he realized he would have to wait to see my reaction my mother quickly turned to him and said "now be nice, it's her day and she gets to do what she wants" and with a quick kiss on my head and a smile my parents took their seats with the rest of my family.

After I quickly scarfed down my food I looked around and realized something or rather someone was missing…. Then I realized that Jacob, the most important part of my life wasn't there. I quickly ran out of the kitchen through the small forest to Jake's cottage. (Grandma Esme got it for him when we moved out to Salem for my parents to go to college) I quickly bounded up the two porch steps and grabbed the key that Jake kept hidden under the welcome mat. Quickly I let myself in and re-hid the key. Once inside I looked around the sunlit living room. The walls were painted warm chestnut brown that complemented the worn in leather sofas beautifully. On the right wall there was a fire place that obviously hadn't seen much use, and photos of our little family lined the wall…. Mostly of me. I then hastily crossed over to the right top corner of the room and to the door to jakes room. It was partially open and I was able to hear his deep snoring coming form inside. Once I opened the door I was greeted by a shirtless Jake in basketball shorts lying sleeping on his stomach sprawled out across the king size bed with his left leg hanging of the edge. I smoothly grabbed him by the hanging left leg and dropped him on the ground. He awoke with a startle quickly getting into a defensive crouch. I started to giggle as he looked around the room on edge. When he realized that it was just me he relaxed back into his old groggy self.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled as he headed back towards the bed.

"I came to wake you up "I said as I pulled him back towards the living room.

He then looked over towards hes alarm clock on the floor next to his bed ."Why? Its only 10:30… I usually sleep until at least 11…" he said grumpily.

That's when I quickly reminded him about my special day.

"Oh my god that's right!" he said shocked that he forgot and quickly alert now. "Wait right here…" he said as he ran back in his room to get something.

He came back out after about 15 minutes and I noticed that he had showered and gotten dressed during that time. And he had a small Indian looking pouch in his hand. He handed it towards me and I opened it. In the bag was a brown suede cord (similar to the one around his leg) with some turquoise beads on it and in the center of the beads with a hand carved wooden wolf and some feathers.

"Oh Jake… it's….. gorgeous…." I looked at him and as I looked into his eyes it felt almost like… my heart… skipped a beat.

"Thanks" he said sheepishly as he tied the cord around my neck. "I made it myself…." As I turned back around and faced him I grasped him in the tightest hug ever feeling as if I never wanted to let him go. As I let go and looked at him this feeling inside felt oddly familiar but I couldn't quite place where I had felt it before….

"So… what do you want to do today" he asked with a huge smile that made me melt into a smile of my own. I took him by the arm as we half ran back to the main house.


End file.
